


sight three

by kiholove



Series: seven sights [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Jooheon sees it on their night out.





	

Jooheon is not exactly drunk, but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't starting to notice the effects of all of the alcohol in his system. He feels loose and warm all over, light, floaty, the aches in his muscles and the migraine that had been relentlessly pounding at his head all gone, vanished, drifted away like a balloon...or a dandelion spore or...something poetic like that. He's having a hard time concentrating on anything except for how good he's feeling. 

He's well-fed, well-rested, comfortable, and yeah, just the right amount of tipsy to forget all about how the past few days have been a living hell for his physical well-being, with schedule after schedule after schedule and nonstop promotions as they've driven around all over the country in their tiny little van. But that's all in the past now, a thin haze hidden way back in the edges of his mind. Instead, everything feels so soft and blurred around the edges, like the whole world is shrouded in fluffy white clouds. He can't even remember why he had been feeling so anxious before. 

Thankfully, it's their last day before their break starts, and though Jooheon has always greatly enjoyed his job despite the physical hardships, he's surely ready for some time off. Even more thankfully, their manager had taken pity on them and their exhausted, dead eyes and had broken the company rules, allowed them the evening free, granted they were back by curfew and stayed in the vicinity of the hotel. 

And so, the seven of them had wandered around for a while until they stumbled upon a tiny, cramped, cheap-looking little place full of locals, the smell of greasy comfort food wafting out of the dilapidated doorway. As they had gone inside, they had been greeted with upbeat music, dim but cozy lighting, and the loud chatter of large groups of friends getting together, just as they were, to relax and unwind after a long week. 

They're seated now in a large booth way, way, way in the back of the restaurant, all crowded together and piled on top of each other like a litter of puppies. What had once been mountains of food in the center of the table is now mostly empty plates, and the evidence of their unsupervised drinking (another forbidden activity) can be seen clearly in the empty bottles randomly strewn around, some of them tipped over and dribbling onto the floor. 

Although the restaurant had been totally packed when they had first arrived, the crowd had gradually thinned out, and now it's just down to the seven of them and a few other, wayward customers. The staff are cleaning up and have already turned off the music, so Jooheon figures that it must almost be closing time. Had they really been there so long already? He's lost track of things, lost some of his grasp on reality if he's being honest. Maybe he's pretty drunk after all. 

Well, at least he's not the only one. All seven of them are currently at varying levels of drunkenness, almost like some twisted sort of spectrum. It's really funny actually. Everything's really funny right now. 

Changkyun is completely out, stretched across the booth with his head in Jooheon's lap, dozing quietly, his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. He's the only one of them not drunk at all, he hadn't even touched any of the alcohol all night. In truth, he's just sleepy and tuckered out after having to keep up with his wild hyungs all day. Jooheon runs his fingers through Changkyun's hair absentmindedly, not sure why he's doing it, but he's guessing that it's because he just not sure what to do with his hands right now. He's squished up against the wall and afraid to move, lest he wake up their youngest. 

On the other side of Changkyun and towards the edge of their side of the booth is Hyungwon. He's only a little buzzed, his cheeks slightly flushed and his eyes a little glazed over. He's resting his head on one arm, splayed out on the table and observing everyone else, a lazy smile on his face and his long eyelashes fluttering as he chuckles at their antics. 

Across the table, on the other side of the booth, Minhyuk is fairly wasted; he's not completely gone but he's close enough. As Jooheon has come to learn, Minhyuk is unpredictable when drunk. Sometimes he gets depressed, sometimes he gets angry, sometimes he cries because he loves them all so much. Today, he's even chattier than usual, and has been going nonstop for what feels like hours, his words starting to slur and his eyebrows knit into a frown as he goes on and on and on. 

He sits at the edge on that side of the booth, leaning up against a considerably drunk Hyunwoo, who's the same as usual except he can't stop smiling, his eyes crinkled up and his cheeks dark red. Jooheon figures his face must hurt by now, but Hyunwoo's so far gone that Jooheon knows that he probably doesn't care one bit.

After Hyunwoo and Minhyuk is Hoseok, who is somewhere between Hyungwon and Minhyuk in terms of drunkenness. He's quieter than usual, almost introspective, still nursing the half-empty bottle in front of him. 

And finally, sitting right across from Jooheon, is none other than their powerhouse main vocalist, the tiny and mighty Yoo Kihyun. And he is absolutely fucking _trashed_. 

His mouth is hanging open and his whole face is pink, his eyes half-lidded and a little watery as he tries to focus what must be blurry vision. His cheeks and lips look puffy and plump and adorable, the very tip of his nose and the tips of his ears bright red and his head tilted slightly in confusion at whatever the heck Minhyuk is saying. Jooheon may be well-known for his cuteness, but he's really got nothing on Kihyun. It's truly amazing how Kihyun can manage to look so lovable and innocent doing literally anything, even being drunk off his ass. 

But the really fascinating part of Kihyun's current state has nothing to do with how he looks, but instead, it's how he's just casually sitting halfway in Hoseok's lap, his head resting on Hoseok's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around Hoseok's waist like he won't ever let him go. And the sounds he's making are...something else. Jooheon can't quite tell if Kihyun's whimpering or moaning, but something weird is happening every time Hoseok shifts in his seat. Not that Hoseok seems to mind at all that Kihyun is shamelessly using him as a human pillow. In fact, Hoseok's got an arm slung around Kihyun's shoulder like he's the one afraid that Kihyun might want to leave. 

Jooheon grins. If Minhyuk wasn't so drunk and so focused on himself right now, there's no way he'd be able to resist commenting, interrogating them as usual. They've all been trying for months to get Hoseok and Kihyun to admit that there's something going on between them, with Minhyuk acting as the undisputed ringleader of their efforts. Though both Kihyun and Hoseok have yet to crack and spill the details, they haven't exactly denied it either. And they're certainly not doing much to quell their bandmates' suspicions, if their current behavior is anything to go by. 

"And so," Minhyuk says, presumably concluding what has been a fifteen-minute nonsensical but fairly entertaining lecture, "if we think about the Multiverse Theory, then somewhere out there, there's another universe, a parallel universe, maybe lots of parallel universes, all exactly like this one in every way, except, in these other universes...we're Cosmic Girls, and they're us." 

A long silence follows Minhyuk's declaration, all of them just staring at each other. Someone coughs somewhere on the other side of the restaurant, and one of the bottles falls off of their table onto the floor. It seems that Minhyuk has finally run out of things to say, and he frowns at the lack of response from his bandmates. Jooheon can see the gears turning in his head, imagines them cranking and sputtering with thick, dark smoke as his brain struggles for a way to start a new conversation. Jooheon knows that Minhyuk absolutely cannot stand awkward silences. 

"Hey Hoseok," Jooheon says, breaking the silence and saving his friend, "I wanted to tell you before...you did really well with the fans today." 

Hoseok smiles, pushes his drink away. "Aww, thanks. But I had no clue what I was doing. It was just lucky that everyone liked it." 

"No really, I mean it," Jooheon says. "You're really good with them, and they love you." 

"Jooheon's right," Hyungwon says. "You've gotten so popular lately, soon you'll be the face of this group. I wouldn't be surprised if you become famous for it. It's awesome, you're really doing so great." 

The others murmur in agreement, shifting in their seats and contemplating the new topic of conversation in the slow, slurred, exaggerated way that only a group of drunken boys can. 

"Yeah," Minhyuk pipes up, "soon, everyone's going to be fighting over you." 

"Noooooo," Kihyun whines, hugging Hoseok's waist so tightly that Hoseok winces. 

Hoseok smiles a little nervously, his ears going a little red. And everyone laughs, because it's so cute and Kihyun's so drunk that he probably doesn't even know what he's saying. Jooheon will surely have a lot of fun teasing him about this later. 

"I've heard other idols talking about you too," Minhyuk continues, "It seems you're becoming really well-known. A lot of people like your dancing, especially." He leans back and smirks, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"It's true," Hyungwon adds, "I heard someone talking about you the other day when we were waiting to go on for our stage." 

"I'm sure you're going to start getting some propositions soon," Minhyuk says, "you know...for dates." 

"No! Don't say that," Kihyun whines, louder this time. 

He suddenly unwinds himself from around Hoseok and drunkenly crawls into Hoseok's lap, straddling Hoseok's hips and sitting down on his thighs. Kihyun's facing Hoseok now and looking at him with such a wild, heated look that it sends a chill coursing through Jooheon's body. 

It's all so shocking and sudden that none of them knows what else to do but laugh. 

"Kihyun, it's alright," Minhyuk says, chuckling and raising his eyebrows, "no need to be so upset." 

Kihyun squirms in Hoseok's lap, tiny, desperate little whimpers spilling out of his mouth. "Don't say things like that," he says. "Hyung is mine, all mine." 

Hyunwoo laughs but also looks a little nervous. "Hey, Kihyun..." he says softly, like trying to calm a frightened animal. 

Hoseok's face is flushed dark red and his hands grip Kihyun's waist tentatively, like he doesn't even realize he's doing it, like it was a reflex that he wasn't even aware of. His eyes are locked onto Kihyun, and he's completely still, holding his breath, swallowing down a gasp. It stirs something deep in Jooheon's gut and he actually blushes a little; it feels like he's seeing something intimate, private, not meant for his—or anyone else's—eyes. 

Something in the air changes and the table goes completely quiet. Changkyun stirs on Jooheon's lap; Jooheon had almost forgotten that he was there. 

"Kihyun..." Jooheon starts, not really sure what to say. 

Ignoring him, Kihyun takes Hoseok's face between his hands, so tender and gentle, his eyes fluttering, and looks down at him with an adoring gaze, an expression that Jooheon has never seen on his face before. Hoseok's grip on Kihyun's waist visibly tightens, his eyes going half-lidded, and Jooheon's heart pounds hard in his chest. 

"You're mine, right?" Kihyun murmurs, so softly that Jooheon almost misses it. "Only mine?" He rubs his thumbs along Hoseok's cheeks, looking right into Hoseok's eyes. 

Kihyun shifts a little again in Hoseok's lap and this time Hoseok lets out a little moan, and it sends a shot of heat racing up Jooheon's spine. 

They're all holding their breath in stunned silence. Hoseok's eyebrows furrow; his eyes slipped closed. 

"Only yours," Hoseok breathes out. 

Kihyun closes his own eyes and leans down to press their foreheads together, their noses touching and their lips inches apart. They act as if they aren't being watched, as if they're all alone in their own little world, completely hidden away from everything and everyone else. 

Jooheon's blood runs cold and then hot as Kihyun starts to roll his hips forward, ever so slightly. 

At that, everyone sobers up fast. Jooheon is too stunned to move, but Hyunwoo and Hyungwon jump out of their seats, Hyunwoo knocking Minhyuk into the table in the process. Poor Changkyun is startled awake from all of the commotion, and he looks around at them all blearily and confused. 

Hyunwoo swiftly pulls Kihyun off of Hoseok's lap like he weighs nothing, Hyunwoo's smile completely gone and his face full of panic. Hyungwon glances around frantically to make sure that none of the other patrons of the restaurant saw what just happened as Minhyuk just sputters in confusion, for once completely at a loss for words. 

Kihyun stumbles in Hyunwoo's arms, whining and whimpering and still reaching for Hoseok. His eyes are tearing up and Jooheon realizes with a jolt that he's aroused, the telltale bulge visible in his jeans. Jooheon doesn't even want to think about how his own body is reacting to all of this. 

Hoseok leans back against the booth, his chest rising and falling as he breathes hard, blushing, his legs spread wide and his eyes still locked on Kihyun's. Jooheon can't stop himself from looking down and when he sees what's happening in Hoseok's pants, his head spins. 

Everything feels surreal right now, like some wild, crazy fever dream. Did he really almost just witness his bandmates doing... _that_...and in public? It all happened so fast, Jooheon's brain is still trying to catch up and process all of the new information. 

"It's getting late," Hyunwoo announces, as they all slowly regain their composure. He's still holding up Kihyun, who looks like he might pass out any second now. "I think it's time to go." 

As they scramble out of the booth and gather their things, all of them wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, Kihyun goes limp in Hyunwoo's hold, his eyes rolling back and then falling shut. He's out. 

Before Hyunwoo can stop him, Hoseok comes over and gently pulls Kihyun out of Hyunwoo's arms, then maneuvers him until he's resting against Hoseok's back, his arms draped over Hoseok's shoulders. 

"I got him," Hoseok says, looking at Hyunwoo with determination. Hyunwoo doesn't look pleased, but allows it, letting out a deep, concerned sigh. With that, Hoseok hoists Kihyun up and takes hold of his thighs, carrying Kihyun piggyback as he dozes, his head moving to rest on Hoseok's shoulder. 

As they all leave the restaurant out into the night air, Changkyun still trying to figure out what the hell just happened, Jooheon looks back at Kihyun and Hoseok. Hoseok is still a little tipsy, but the look in his eyes as he checks on Kihyun is so sincere and earnest, full of the soft kind of affection that makes Jooheon understand why they might want to keep their relationship to themselves. After all, people can have their suspicions. But if nobody knows about it, nobody can take it away from them. 

Jooheon's sure that they've probably thought about the consequences, what might happen if their relationship were discovered by the company, or their CEO, who already dislikes the two of them for their scandals.

But another thing that Jooheon's sure of–and he hopes that Kihyun and Hoseok know it too–is that the five of them will all be there to support and protect them, no matter what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
